


Good Omega

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [177]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: alpha demon!Dean/omega!Sam (public!sex, knotting, dub-con), please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Omega

They were in a restaurant, Dean pleasing his Omega to what he wanted to eat.

Dean watched Sam eat another forkful of his salad.

“You enjoying tonight, Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah…thanks Dean.”

“My pleasure, Sammy.” Dean said, reaching under the table and lightly groping Sam’s cock. Sam jerked in his seat, eyes growing wide.

“Dean…we’re in public….” Sam murmured.

“And mates do it in public.” Dean shrugged. “Why can’t we?”

“Dean…fuck…” Sam grunted, hand gripping his fork. “Dean….”

Dean’s eyes filled with black, and his hand started palming at Sam’s cock, which was starting to harden in Sam’s pants.

“Part of you wants this, Sam.” Dean murmured. “Gonna start leaking soon, and then, you’ll really want to be filled.”

“Dean…” Sam groaned. He whined, seeing the inky black that had replaced the green, and Dean smirked, before he pulled away and pulled Sam forward, kissing him, and biting down on his lip.

“Gonna fill your ass up. Knot it in front of everyone.” Dean growled against Sam’s lips. Sam whimpered, and Dean laughed, inhaling Sam’s scent.

Dean pushed Sam’s stuff out of the way, and practically had him splayed out on the table, before he moved behind Sam, working Sam’s pants open and pulling the fabric down.

“Dean…”

“Sammy…gonna fill you and knot you up.” Dean grinned, freeing his cock, rutting against the flesh of Sam’s ass.

Sam whined, gripping at the edges of the tables. His scent started to fill the air, and Dean grinned, spreading Sam’s cheeks, and seeing his hole, shining with Sam’s slick.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean said, sinking a finger easily inside of Sam’s hole. “Your hole wants me.”

Sam responded with a moan and Dean grinned, getting Sam open quickly.

“I…Dean…” Sam said, voice caught between hesitance and lust.

“Sammy, you’ll enjoy this.” Dean murmured, kneading Sam’s ass, cockhead pressing against Sam’s hole. “Trust me.” Dean started to sink in and Sam cried out, eyes shutting. “Good boy, Sammy. Taking my Alpha cock like a good Omega. Attaboy.”

“Dean…” Sam said, voice sounding wrecked already.

“You want me, Sam.” Dean said, before he started to thrust. Sam’s mouth dropped open, and his grip on the table tightened, knuckles going white. “Good boy.” Dean grunted as the thrust, hands locking on Sam’s hips.

Both could hear the slight clatter of the dishes moving on the wooden table, but neither cared as Dean fucked Sam.

Sam lost himself in the bliss of having Dean fill him, feeling Dean’s knot grow larger and larger until it was too big to get out of his ass.

“Dean…” Sam whispered. “Knot me….please.”

“Already ahead of you, baby.” Dean grunted, thrusting quickly, making Sam shake underneath. Dean came and knotted Sam, and he pressed close to his brother, panting and kissing Sam’s neck lazily. “Baby…Sammy…such a good Omega.” Dean murmured, eyes going back to green. “Took me like a champ.”

“Y-yeah.” Sam said, feeling his muscles relax under Dean, and feeling a warmth grow by his crotch, signalling that he came. “I’m your good Omega.”

“You are.” Dean smiled, kissing Sam’s neck. “My good Omega.”


End file.
